von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Operationen der bayerischen Armee (1807)
Einnahme von Brieg. Belagerung von Kosel. Gefechte bei Wartha und Königswalde. Jetzt empfieng sie den Auftrag, die Vestung Brieg zu berennen, und einzunehmen, während der französische General Vandamme in gleicher Absicht mit dem würtembergischen Kriegsvolk gegen die Vestung Schweidnitz rückte. Alsbald zogen (7. Jänner) das 4te Linien-Regiment, eine Abtheilung des leichten Bataillons Taxis und eine Compagnie Fußjäger bei Ohlau über die Oder. General Mezanelli, welcher bisher, um die Baiern am rechten Ufer vor Breslau decken, mit dem ersten Dragoner- und zweiten Chevauxlegers-Regiment in den Umgegenden von Kalisch gestanden, nun zurückgegangen war, mußte mit seiner Reiterei-Brigade und dem sechsten leichten Bataillon über Löwen, Schurgast und Laskowitz die Vorhut von Deroy's Division gegen Brieg bilden. Voran ihm in dieser Richtung streifte spähend (schon 1sten Jänner 1807) der Rittmeister Kraus nach Namslau mit einem Geschwader Chevauxlegers. Und, wie er hier vernahm, daß ein Bataillon Preußen mit zwei Kanonen von Brieg nach Oppeln, von da zur Veste Kosel gegangen sey, setzte er nach. Dreiviertel Stunde von Koźle|Kosel]] fand er den Zug der Preußen, hieb ein, sprengte sie, und machte sieben und sechszig Gefangene, darunter den Bataillons-Chef nebst fünf Offizieren, dazu zwei Kanonen und 32 Gewehre Beute. Nur der Oberlieutenant Baron Kleudgen, welcher durch manche kühne Waffenthat schon Ehre gewonnen, ward hier des Todes Raub. *) : *) Schwer verwundet wurde der Lieutenant Walter; auch ein Gemeiner und sechs Pferde wurden erschossen, zwei Chevauxlegers verwundet. (Siehe Armee-Befehl vom 18ten Jänner 1807. §. 5., 6ten Juni 1807. §. 1.) An demselben Tage, da General Raglowich die Vestung Brieg am linken Ufer der Oder einschloß (8ten Jänner), geschah es auch durch Mezanelli's Brigade, bei Ohlau über die Oder gegangen, am rechten Ufer. [von Mezanelli|Mezanelli forderte sogleich, wenn schon vergebens, zur Uebergabe auf. Ein gleich darauf erfolgter kleiner Ausfall ward zurückgewiesen. Folgendes Tags vollendete General Deroy, mit seinem gesammten nachrückenden Fußvolk die Einschließung, und schickte den General Mezanelli mit den beiden Regimentern Reiterei und dem sechsten leichten Bataillon nach Grottkau; den Rücken des Belagerungscorps zu decken. Zu Grottkau aber lag schon eine feindliche Abtheilung von 450 Reitern. Major Floret vom zweiten Chevauxlegers-Regiment zog mit einer Escadron voraus, und schickte den Oberlieutenant Baron Zweybrücken mit zwölf Mann, Kundschaft einzuziehen. Dieser, am Thore von Grottkau durch ein heftiges Karabinerfeuer plötzlich überfallen, hieb darum nicht minder ein, und trieb ihn nach lebhaften Widerstande in die Stadt zurück, zur andern Seite hinaus. Hier erblickte er die feindliche Hauptmasse, und zugleich schon von ihr den Lieutenant Grafen Hirschberg umzingelt, der um die Stadt herum geritten war. Er hieb ihn aus der Menge heraus, rief seinen Tapfern ein kräftiges Wort zu, dem die noch kräftigere That folgte. Er und der brave Wachtmeister Börstel voran, stürzten sich die Baiern wild in den Feind, und durch die Tollkühnheit derselben erschüttert, die Flucht ergriff. Vergebend suchten sich die Fliehenden noch einmahl zu sammeln. Anderthalb Geschwader des ersten Dragoner-Regiments kamen dem Baron Zweibrücken zu Hülfe, der, wenn gleich sehr verwundet, die Preußen noch fast bis Neisse verfolgte, und ihnen 80 meist verwundete Husaren, mit 69 Pferden und einen Offizier zu Gefangenen machte. *) : *) Bei dieser Waffenthat zeichneten sich vorzüglich aus: der Oberlieutenant Baron Zweybrücken, der Lieutenant Baron Hirschberg, der Major Floret, der Wachtmeister Börstel, die Corporäle Waldmann, Saal und Gresser der jüngere, die Gemeinen Lauer, Jäger und Kothascher, der Dragoner Latner, welcher seinem Oberlieutenant, dem Grafen Lerchenfeld das Leben gerettet hatte, die Gemeinen Hunold, Bauschel, Feidel, Meierhofer, Baumeister, Derschem und Fischer. (Siehe. Armeebefehl vom 3ten Februar 1807. §. 1. und 7.) Der Verlust baierischer Seits bestand in einem verwundeten Offizier und sieben verwundeten Reitern. Nach diesem Gefecht stellte sich, zum Schutz der Belagerung General Mezanelli mit seiner Reiter-Brigade und dem Bataillon Taxis *) in und bei Grottkau, kurz darauf bei Schönfeld, Konradswaldau und Kreisewitz auf; so wie General Siebein, der (am 11ten Jänner) mit dem 10ten Linien-Regiment vor Brieg ankam, bei Schüsseldorf, Herrnsdorf, Bergisdorf und Paula. Major Braun mit seinem leichten Bataillon mußte zu Schönfeld die Verbindung zwischen Mezanelli und Siebein unterhalten, endlich auch Schurgast und Löwen besetzen. Nachdem auch das erste Leib-Infanterie-Regiment (12ten Jänner) vor Brieg eintraf, ward zu Pampitz, Krauschwitz und Langwitz mit zwei Kanonen aufgestellt. : *) Die Bataillons Taxis und Braun bildeten sich aus dem 6ten leichten Bataillon, welches einsweilen in zwei gleiche Theile getheilt, jedem Theile eine Fußjäger-Compagnie beigegeben, einer derselben dem Oberstlieutenant Grafen Taxis, der andere dem Major Braun untergeordnet wurde. Mittlerweile war bei Briesen die vom Feinde vernichtete Ueberfahrt durch General Raglowich vollkommen wieder hergestellt. Die Vollendung der Wurfbatterien ward mit Eifer betrieben; vom Artillerie Oberlieutenant Dietrich der vom Feind verlassene Brückenkopf am rechten Oder-Ufer besetzt, die äußere Brücke wieder aufgerichtet, und die Vestung aus den Batterien, so oft deren eine vollendet war, mit Nachdruck beschossen. Dieß und die kühne Rastlosigkeit der Belagerer, welche 700 bis 800 Schritt von der Vestung, in vollen Kartätschenschuß derselben, bei der strengsten Kälte, mit Schnee und Sturmwind Batterien und Laufgräben anlegten, erschütterte den preußischen Vestungs-Befehlshaber, General Cornerut. -- Wie entschlossen er auch anfangs jede Aufforderung abgelehnt hatte, unterzeichnete er doch schon am 16ten Jänner die Capitulation, und übergab die zwar mangelhafte befestigte, doch nicht unwichtige Stadt mit allen ihrer reichen Vorräthen. *) Zweihundert Mann überlieferten sie dem Sieger in Kriegsgefangenschaft. Das erste Bataillon von dem vierten baierischen Linien-Regiment bildete fortan unter Oberst Pierron die Besatzung. Weder die Belagerer noch die Belagerten hatten bisher bedeutenden Verlust an Menschen erlitten, die Baiern nur zwei Getödtete und eben so viel Verwundete. **) : *) Man fand 153 Stücke Geschütz, 748 Zentner Pulver, 250,000 Flinten-Patronen, 30,000 Karabiner-Patronen, 1500 Kartätschen, beträchtliche Magazine von Lebensmitteln aller Art. : **) Noch werde hier der bei der Belagerung geleisteten Dienste der baierischen Artillerie, ihren Chef den Major Grafen Spretti an der Spitze, vorzüglich aber des Oberlieutenants Dietrich der Batterie des Hauptmanns Göschl, welcher auf dem rechten Oderufer nicht allein die Dienste eines Artillerie- sondern auch eines Ingenieur-Offiziers versah, und die Besetzung des Brückenkopfes und des hinter selben liegenden Hornwerk mit der größten Einsicht und Tapferkeit leitete, ehrenvoll gedacht. (Siehe Armeebefehl vom 26sten Jänner 1807. §. 1. 26sten September 1807. §. 1.) Der Fall von Brieg vereitelte sowohl die vorgeschlagene Zusammenkunft des Fürsten Anhalt-Pleß mit dem Prinzen Jerome zu Pampitz, als auch den Wunsch des Fürsten, einen dreimonatlichen Waffenstillstand zu erhalten. Denn mit Brieg hatte der preußische Befehlshaber in Schlesien zugleich ein Entschädigungsmittel verloren, welches er für Bewilligung der Waffenruhe anbieten konnte. Prinz Jerome richtete daher den Blick auf die Eroberung der Vesten Kosel und Schweidnitz. General Deroy wandte sich gegen Kosel. Mit seiner Division waren die Batterien Roppelt, Göschel, Vandouve. Ihm zur Rechten zog die Brigade Mezanelli nebst den leichten Bataillonen Braun und Taxis, zur Sicherheit vor feindlichen Wagstücken von Neisse her. Er kam vor Kosel an. (23ten Jänner) Die Vestung war, nach Montalembert's Vertheidigungsweise in Rechtwinkeln, gänzlich umgewandelt, mit trefflichen Kasematten versehen, und von tiefen mit Caponnieren gedeckten Graben umringt. Darinn befehligte der tapfere Oberst Neumann an der Spitze vieler Braven. Gleichwie Deroy die Stadt mit dem 5ten und 10ten Regiment, auch dem zweiten Bataillon vom 4ten Linien-Regiment und drei Geschwadern des zweiten Chevauxlegers-Regiments auf dem linken Oderufer umschloß: so that dasselbe auf dem rechten Ufer der General Siebein. Dieser war, der Brigade Raglowich über Oppeln folgend, mit seiner Brigade, und begleitet von der Batterie des Hauptmanns Peters, vor Kosel erschienen. Man verlegte die Mannschaft auf die benachbarten Dörfer umher, und stellte nur die Pikets auf Kanonenschuß-Weite in die Ortschaften Rogau, Klodniz, Kobelviz, Reinsdorf, Pogerzellitz und in das Jägerhaus. Denn die winterliche Witterung war äußerst rauh, der Frost strenge. Aber eben diese Kälte machte es nur möglich, sich einer Stadt belagerungsweise zu nahen, die bei milderer Witterung vermittelst eines vortrefflichen Wasserspiels rings umher den Boden überschwemmen kann, der ohndem so sumpfig ist, daß man fast überall, wo man einschreitet, schon bei anderthalb Fuß Tiefe Wasser erblickt. Der Generallieutenant Deroy hatte sein Hauptgelager in Comorn, Siebein zu Januskowitz, Raglowich in Reinsdorf, Mezanelli zu Oberglogau, von wo er Verbindung mit dem kleinen Beobachtungs-Corps des französischen Generals Lefebre zu Oppeln (nachmahls bei Strehlen) unterhielt, welcher die Belagerung von Schweidnitz zu decken hatte. In den ersten Tagen begnügte man sich einzelne Kanonenschüsse zu wechseln, die Umgebungen der Vestung zu untersuchen, das von Breslau kommende Belagerungsgeschütz unterwegs zu sichern, die ersten Batterien vor dem Dorfe Klodnitz, hinter dem Damm und an der äußeren Brücke anzulegen, Streifzüge auszusenden, um allfälligen Bewegungen des Feindes nachzuspähen, und bei Pogerzellitz eine Ueberfahrt der Oder und damit bessere Verbindung des Belagerungsheeres herzustellen. Auch trafen zur Hülfe 30 französische Sappeurs mit zwei 50 Pfünder Mörser ein. Die Belagerung drohte von langer Dauer zu werden. Der Befehliger der Vestung hatte jede Aufforderung abgeschlagen und erklärt, nicht an Uebergabe zu denken, bis ihm das Tuch in der Tasche brenne. Er beschloß fortwährend, wenn auch ohne Erfolg, die ausgestellten Posten, brannte erst eins der Häuser von Klodniz, jenseits des Mühlbachs, endlich (26 Jänner) das Dorf Klodniz selbst durch Haubitzgrenaden ab. Endlich (28. Jänner) fiel er sogar mit 300 Mann, zwei Kanonen und einiger Reiterei aus, vermuthlich um die Stellung der Brigade Siebein, die sich rechts an die Oder lehnte, zu umgehen, und sich der bei der sogenannten Eisen-Niederlage befindliche Artillerie zu bemächtigen. Gebüsche verbargen anfangs den feindlichen Zug, bis er eine kleine Höhe vor dem montalembertischen Thurm erreicht hatte, von da er das heftigste Feuer gegen das Piket bei der Eisen-Niederlage richtete. In verschiedenen Haufen rückte indessen sein Fußvolk gegen den Kanal von Klodniz. Allein die ausgestellten Posten, alle vom ersten Linien-Infanterie- oder Leibregiment, thaten ihre Pflicht. Der Lieutenant Baron Griessenbeck warf sich mit seinem schwachen Piket dem Feinde kühn entgegen. Er selbst, obgleich schon im Halse verwundet, nahm mit eigner Faust zwei Preußen gefangen. Hauptmann Peters ließ eine seiner Kanonen schleunigst auf den Kanaldamm führen, und sie furchtbar spielen. Hauptmann Hofstetten stellte mit nicht geringerm Erfolg eine Kanone vor den Eingang des Dorfes. Der Lieutenant Anton Baron Gumppenberg bedrohte mit seinen Schützen vom ersten Bataillon des Feindes rechte Seite, während der Oberstlieutenant Graf Waldkirch rasch sämmtliche Abtheilungen des Leib-Regiments in Bewegung setzte, jedem möglichen Unfall seiner bedrängten Pikets vorzubeugen. Also ward der Feind über den Kanal zurückgeworfen. Auch das Feuer des am linken Oderufer stehenden Pikets (ein Unteroffizier und neun Mann) vom zweiten Bataillon des 4ten Linien-Regiment s wirkte kräftig zum Rückzug der Belagerten; denn die Oder ist dort nicht zu breit. Denselben Tag verschönerte die Waffenthat eines jungen baierischen Offiziers, des Lieutenants Besserer, den der General Mezanelli mit dreißig Mann das zweiten Chevauxlegers-Regiments gegen Neisse ausgeschickt hatte, um das Treiben des Feindes daselbst zu erspähen. Unterwegs nahm er eine feindliche Streifwacht von zwei Reitern gefangen, überfiel nahe bei der Vestung im Orte Kauerndorf ein preußisches Cavallerie-Depot von 80 Mann, davon jedoch mehrere eben Brod- und Roßfutter zu holen in Neisse abwesend waren, nahm acht Gefangene und 51 Beutepferde mit sich, und brachte die Nachricht, daß die Besatzung von Neisse in 5000 Mann zu Fuß und 180 Reitern bestehe. Erst am 4ten Februar konnte das Belagerungs-Geschütz aus allen Batterien thätig werden. Der französische Oberst Blein leitete das Geniewesen. Das Wasser in den Laufgräben hatte alle Arbeiten sehr verzögert. Aber weder die Beschießung an diesem Tage, wodurch nur die Gebäude der kleinen Stadt Kosel sehr beschädigt wurden, noch die an den folgenden Tagen, brachte den Feind, der von den Wällen lebhaft antwortete, auf andern Sinn. Sein Geschütz traf wirksam gegen die baierischen Batterien, brachte der Mannschaft Verlust, und tödtete unter andern auch den selbst von den Franzosen hochgeschätzten, verdienstvollen Artillerie-Major Grafen von Spretti in seiner Batterie, durch das Stück einer zersprungenen Grenade. Während der Befehlshaber von Kosel die ihm anvertraute Veste so ehrenvoll zu vertheidigen wußte, übergab der preußische Oberstlieutenant Haack, die äußerst wichtige Vestung Schweidnitz, als Befehlshaber derselben, an den General Vandamme (7ten Februar), doch unter der Bedingung, daß die Besatzung erst am 16ten Februar kriegsgefangen seyn solle, wenn bis dahin Entsatz erfolgen würde. Erst seit dem zehnten Jänner war die von der würtembergischen Division eingeschlossen worden. Der preußische Befehlshaber, mit einer tapfern und an allen Kriegsbedürfnissen reich versehenen Besatzung, hatte anfangs Entschlossenheit bewiesen; Vandamme's erste Aufforderung abschlägig und sogleich mit 1,000 Kanonenkugeln beantwortet, nachher (18ten Jänner) eine Batterie der Würtemberger zum Schweigen gebracht, welche die Galgenflesche, das Jauerniker-Fort und den bedeckten Weg der Jauerniker-Flesche beschoß; selbst, als endlich die Belagerer (am 3ten Februar) den Anfang machten, die Stadt aus allen nun vollendeten Batterien mit Bomben und Grenaden zu beschiessen, hatte er die Besatzung und gesammte Bürgerschaft, treu ihrem Könige, die ungeheuere Verwüstung aller Wohnungen nicht geachtet, sondern das Feuer von den Wällen tapfer erwiedert, und die wiederholte Aufforderung wiederholt abgelehnt. Da gelang der Ueberredungsgabe des Prinzen von Hohenzollern, Adjutanten des Prinzen Jerome, was den Anstrengungen der Belagernden allein nicht gelungen war. Der Oberstlieutenant Haak übergab den äußerst wichtigen Platz, voller Kriegs- und Lebensmittel, an seinen Gegner, welche darüber selbst erstaunte. Unmittelbare Folge dieses Ereignisses war, daß man freie Hand gewann, den Fürsten von Anhalt-Pleß anzugreifen, und in seinen Entwürfen zu stören, die er allenfalls noch bis zum 16ten Februar zur Entsetzung von Schweidnitz wagen konnte. Schon hatte er sich von Neisse nach Glatz begeben, und schon vorbereitend sowohl hier, als in dem festen Standpunct von Wartha Abtheilungen seines Kriegsvolks aufgesteckt. Allein jetzt machte sich General Lefebre gegen ihn auf. Dieser, der bisher mit einem baierischen Heerhaufen (dem 2ten Dragoner- dem 3ten Chevauxlegers-Regiment, dem 4ten leichten Bataillon Zoller und der Batterie Caspers) bei Strehlen, zur Deckung der Belagerung von Schweidnitz gestanden war, vereinigte mit sich noch, außer dem 6ten und 14ten baierischen Infanterie-Regiment und dem leichten dritten Bataillon Preysing auch die würtembergische Infanterie-Brigade des Obersten Reibel, die vor Schweidnitz frei geworden war. Mit diesen Truppen brach er gegen Wartha auf. Es mußte ihm, um sich auf beiden Neisse-Ufern frei und sicher bewegen zu können, vor allem daran liegen, schnell in Besitz des Klosters Kamentz zu kommen. Darum nahm er alsbald seine Richtung über Münsterberg und Altmannsdorf dahin; Oberst Graf Seidewitz, mit dem zweiten Dragoner-Regiment, deckte ihm die linke Seite. Die Brücke bei Kamentz war stark mit feindlicher Infanterie und Reiterei besetzt, deren Pikets sich auf eine halbe Stunde Weges weit vorstreckten. Aber sie wurden von einem Geschwader Leiningen-Chevauxlegers unter dem Oberlieutenant Hertling, und den Schützen des Bataillons Zoller, welche mit einander Lefebre's Vorhut ausmachten, alle zurückgeworfen, so, daß sie in Eil die Brücke zerstören mußten. Hertling ließ rasch aber die Brücke herstellen, und jagte tief in die Nacht noch dem Feinde nach, dem er vier Husaren und einige Pferde nahm. Er selbst hatte zwei Todte; das Bataillon Zoller einige Verwundete. Von Kamentz rückte General Lefebre folgendes Tags (8ten Februar) gegen die feste Stellung bei Wartha an. Aber zuvor schickte er die würtembergische Brigade Reibel von der großen Straße nach Wartha rechts ab, um durchs Gebirg den linken Flügel der Preußen zu umgehen, und von der andern Seite den baierischen Obersten Grafen Beckers, mit dem 6ten Linien-Regiment, am rechten Neisse-Ufer aufwärts, um, selbst wenn auch durch unwegsame Waldberge, den Feind auf dessen Rechten zu umflügeln. Erst Mittags konnten alle auf den angewiesenen Punct eintreffen; es waren große Naturhindernisse zu bekämpfen. Als Lefebre vor Wartha erschien, ließ er sofort die Höhen, welche Wartha von vorn her umgeben, durch das Fußvolk besetzen; die beiden leichten Bataillone, näher vor sich links und rechts dehnen, um die Feinde zu umklammern; die Batterie Caspers, unter großer Gefahr und Anstrengung, gedeckt durch das Dragoner-Regiment Taxis, auf die Berge dringen, von denen die Stellung der Preußen bestrichen werden konnte. Alle diese Bewegungen geschahen mühselig und langsam; und nur erst, als man gewahr ward, Oberst Beckers habe seine schwere Aufgabe glücklich gelöst, den Feind umgangen, dessen rechten Flügel im Gedränge, befahl Lefebre allseitigen Angriff. Mit Verlust manches tapfern Baiern hatte Graf Beckers mit dem sechsten Linien-Regiment, einem Kartätschenhagel aus der feindlichen Batterie entgegen, sich aus den Engwegen hervor entfaltet, und die Stellung erobert. Zugleich war die würtembergische Brigade, allen Hindernissen zum Trotz, ans Ziel gelangt; der linke preußische Flügel von ihr umgangen. Nun stürzten von den Bergen herab links und rechts die beiden leichten Bataillone gegen die Stadt, hieben das Pfahlwerk um, und stürmten mit dm Bajonett hinein. Das Regiment Leiningen-Chevauxlegers, an der Spitze desselben, (weil der Oberst Baron Zandt gefährlich krank lag) der Rittmeister Gambs, *) verfolgte die Fliehenden, und macht ihnen mehrere Offiziere und 300 Gemeine zu Gefangenen. Das war die Wirkung eines dreistündigen Gefechts. Lefebre rückte nach. Das brave Regiment Taxis-Dragoner, mit Verlust eines Lieutenants, der gefangen wurde, und sechs schwer Verwundeter, trieb noch den Feind am Ausgang des Gebirgs aus dortigen Verschanzungen, die mit Fußvolk und Geschütz besetzt waren. Der Feind ließ sechzehn verwundete Schützen zurück, und floh, eine halbe Stunde von da, in die Veste Glatz. : *) Zwar sagt ein Tagesbefehl des französischen General Hedouvilles, es sey der französische Oberstlieutenant Bouillé gewesen, welcher genanntes Regiment während jenes Gefechtes gegen den Feind führte. Dem war aber nicht also; so erklärte es bald darauf das gesammte Offizier-Corps des Regimentes Leiningen. Bouillé erschien erst, als jenes Regiment siegreich in die angewiesenen Cantonirungen zog. In allem hatten die Sieger bei diesem Gefecht zehn Todte, sechzig Verwundete. Der Verlust der Geschlagenen war bedeutender. Mit recht erndtete General Lefebre Ruhm von diesem Gefecht, in welchem die würtembergischen Truppen mit den baierischen in Ausdauer und Unerschrockenheit wetteiferten. *) Darauf nahm Lefebre mit dem leichten Bataillon Preysing und dem ersten Dragoner-Regiment eine Stellung vor Glatz; das übrige Kriegsvolk ward zwischen da und Wartha in enge Cantonirungen verlegt, um den Feind zu beobachten, daß er, wenigstens bis zum 16ten Februar, als den für Schweidnitz entscheidenden Tag, keinen Einsatz dahin bringen könne. : *) Unter den Baiern that sich besonders das Regiment Leiningen-Chevauxlegers, und sein Anführer Gambs hervor. Ausgezeichnet hatten sich vorzüglich dabei die Oberlieutenants Hertling, Scholl, die Lieutenants von der Mark, Montgrif, Herrmann und Deisenberg, der Corporal Herrmann, die Chevauxlegers Hetzinger und Lehnert, letzterer, weil er seinen vom Feinde umringten Oberlieutenant aus großer Gefahr rettete. : Das brave 6te Linien-Regiment hatte, geführt durch seinen ausgezeichneten Obersten Grafen Beckers, vorzüglich zu glücklicher Entscheidung des Tages beigetragen, und General Lefebre ließ demselben die genügendste Gerechtigkeit widerfahren. Oberst Beckers bezeichnete den Hauptmann Schindling als einen der Tapfersten bei Erstürmung der Stadt und der feindlichen Batterie; nicht minder bemerkte er ehrenvoll die Sergeanten Dietz, Mayer, Winter, die Grenadiere Zellner und Kummermayer, welche letztere dem Feinde einen Munitions-Wagen abnahmen. Das leichte Bataillon Zoller hatte unter seinen tapfern Führer ruhmvoll gedient, die Hauptleute Storchenau und Schimmel, die Lieutenants Schwaben und Winkler, die Sergeant Kern und Pfaffelhofer waren hervorstehend bemerkt worden. Der Hauptmann März und Lieutenant Höfel des 3ten leichten Bataillons Preysing wurden ehrenvoll genannt, der Corporal Seltner des Regiments Taxis-Dragoner von seinem würdigen Obristen, dem Grafen Seidewiz, glänzend belobt. Noch waren es bis dahin nur wenige Tage, als von mehreren Seiten Nachricht einlief: Es ziehe sich eine ansehnliche Abtheilung von den besten Truppen des Fürsten von Anhalt-Pleß aus der Gegend von Reinerz über Wünschelburg durch österreichisches Gebiet gegen Friedland. General Vandamme mußte vor Schweidniz allerdings durch diese Bewegung der Preußen in große Verlegenheit gerathen. Es blieb dem General Lefebre kein Augenblick zu verlieren übrig, wollt' er den Fall von Schweidnitz sichern, sogleich den anrückenden Feind durch eine Diversion vom Belagerungsheere entfernt zu halten. Zu dem Ende beschloß er, den Feind aufzusuchen, sich zwischen denselben und dessen Rückzugslinie zu werfen, und demselben den Rückzug auf Wünschelburg zu erschweren oder unmöglich zu machen, es sey denn, daß die Preußen das neutrale österreichische Gebiet zum andernmahle verletzen wollten. Er gieng also (14ten Februar) mit dem wenigen baierischen Kriegsvolk, das ihm zur Verfügung war, nämlich dem 4ten leichten Bataillon, dem sechsten Linien-Regiment zu Fuß, drei Geschwadern Leiningen-Chevauxlegers und fünf Kanonen der Batterie Caspers nach Neurode, von wo er zwei Geschwader der Chevauxlegers bis Königswalde, als Vorhut, rücken ließ, die, wegen Krankheit der beiden Staabs-Offiziere des Regiments, vom französischen Obersten Bouillé befehligt wurden. Die Stellung bei Königswalde war darum wichtig, weil die Baiern nur durch ihren Besitz vermögend waren, aus den sehr engen Pässen hervorzugehen und sich jenseits derselben zu entfalten. Allein schon folgendes Morgens verkündete Kanonendonner, bald auch der Oberst Bouillé, daß die beiden Escadronen von der ganzen feindlichen Masse, und zwar von 1500 Mann zu Fuß, 400 zu Pferd und einer Batterie angegriffen wären. Drittehalb Stunden lang wußten sich die hundert und fünfzig Chevauxlegers gegen die Uebermacht durch Tapferkeit und kluge Anordnung des Obersten zu behaupten. Das zweite Bataillon des sechsten Regiments erreichte vom Fußvolk zuerst den Kampfplatz, und unterstützte sogleich die bedrängte Reiterei. Das erste Bataillon führte der Oberst Graf Beckers unterdessen auf die nach Friedland gehende Hauptstraße, um dem Feinde die Rückzugs-Linie zu nehmen; und Oberstlieutenant Baron Zoller führte das vierte leichte Bataillon durch tiefen Schnee und Nebel seitwärts, wohin auch die übrigen Abtheilungen giengen, den rechten Flügel des Gegners zu umgehen. Kaum bemerkte der Feind, ihm sey der Rückzug nach Wünschelburg entrissen, verließ er die Straße nach Friedland, setzte sich auf die waldigen Höhen beim österreichischen Dorf Schönau, und stellte sein Geschütz daselbst ungemein vortheilhaft. Eben dieß Geschütz verursachte, daß das zweite Bataillon, welches, ohne alle Artillerie, fechtend durch Waldungen nachdrang, auch nach hartnäckigem, dreistündigen Kampfe nichts Entscheidendes Leisten konnte. Aber indem es den Feind so lange in Schah hielt, gewann Oberstlieutenant Zoller damit Zeit, sein Bataillon durch das verschneite Gebirg und ihm ganz unbekannte Gegenden, durch den Breitengrund auf die Höhe des sogenannten Hengsthübel auf die rechte Seite und sogar in den Rücken der Preußen zu bringen. So wurden diese, fast gänzlich gesprengt, gezwungen, sich auf Oesterreichs neutralen Boden zu flüchten, wohin den Siegern zu gehen verwehrt blieb. und nur auf diese Weise gelang, daß der Ueberrest vom Corps des Fürsten Anhalt-Pleß nicht, nach diesem siebenstündigen Gefecht, vollkommen vernichtet wurde. Der Feind verlor 400 Gefangne nebst auch Offizieren, die gefangen genommen wurden, auch zwei Kanonen, um deren Besitz lange und blutig gestritten worden war; dazu an Todten zwei Offiziere und 40 Mann. Die Baiern hatten 8 Todte, 60 Verwundete. Es bedarf keiner Bemerkung, wie heldenmüthig bis zur Ankunft des Fußvolks, jene beiden Escadronen Chevauxlegers *), so wie die Tapfern des zweiten Bataillons **) gefochten hatten. Entschieden war jedoch das Gefecht durch das 4te leichte Bataillon geworden, dessen Befehlshaber Oberstlieutenant Baron Zoller sich auch hier, als einer der trefflichsten Führer bewieß. ***) : *) Der Oberlieutenant Bernard, der Lieutenant Deisenberg, der Wachtmeister Sauter, der Corporal Kareck, die Chevauxlegers Gebhard, Küchle, Doefner und Würz hatten sich vorzüglich ausgezeichnet. : **) Vorzüglich die Lieutenants Hohenberger, Ney sen. und Geisler, die Corporäle Strohmeder und Winter, ferner die Gemeinen Sedelmayer und Pinsner hatten sich besonders hervorgethan, die letzten Beide zu Wegnahme einer Kanone beigetragen. : ***) Lieutenant Gradinger von diesem Bataillon nahm, obgleich verwundet, dem Feinde eine hartnäckig vertheidigte Kanone weg, und selbst nach solcher That entsagte er noch augenblicklich ihm heilsamen Verbandes, um dem fliehenden Gegner selbst bis an die Gränze Böhmens noch den möglichsten Abbruch zu thun. Lieutenant Schwaben nahm mit großer persönlicher Anstrengung dem Feinde einen Munitions-Wagen ab. Der Major Weltmann und Hauptmann Storchenau zeichneten sich, so wie Hauptmann Schmiel, die Lieutenants Prösl und Winkler, durch die größte persönliche Tapferkeit aus. : Der Corporal Lödl, die Gemeinen Hirschvogel, Post, Fischhater, Hofmann und Raschbügler, dann der Gemeine Beußner des 6ten Linien-Regiments veranlaßten unter obengenanntem Offizier die Wegnahme erwähnter Kanonen; die Schützen-Corporäle, Kern, Weinmüller, Breg, Schlirf und Koch, die Schützen Hauser, Sedelmeier, Hupfauer und Heidelkampf hatten nicht minder Verdienst. Der dieser Kampf leitende französische General erkannte noch überdieß das, was erwähntes Bataillon während desselben geleistet, so folgenreich an, daß Prinz Jerome die beiden eroberten Kanonen jenem Bataillon vor der Hand als Siegeszeugen zur Vertheidigung anvertraute. Am Abend dieses Tages, der denn die wirkliche Uebergabe des Platzes von Schweidnitz entschied, gieng Lefebre nach Neurode, dann nach Wartha zurück, mit Ausnahme der vor Glatz stehen gebliebenen Abtheilungen. Die Belagerung und Beschiessung von Kosel hatte inzwischen ihren Fortgang gehabt. Die Stadt war dadurch viel beschädigt worden. (Eine auf die Hauptwacht gefallene Bombe tödtete vier Mann und verwundete eben so viele). Auch war die Zahl der preußichen Ueberläufer sehr groß. (bis zum 18ten Februar schon über 500 Mann.) Demungeachtet ward mit dem Allen für den Generallieutenant Deroy wenig gewonnen. Denn nun traten, zum Glück der Belagerten, Thau- und Regenwetter ein. (Den 11ten Februar). Bald stand die ganze Ebene rings um Kosel unter Wasser. Die Verbindung zwischen den Pikets ward unterbrochen. Das Geschütz konnte aus mehreren Batterien nur noch mit großer Mühe zurückgezogen werden, eh' es ersäuft ward. Das vom Obersten Blein bei Kanterszin angelegte Werk, dem Feinde das Trinkwasser abzuschneiden, gieng dabei gänzlich zu Grunde. Mehrere Posten an der Oder und bei der Ziegelhütte mußten wegen der wachsenden Ueberschwemmung eingezogen werden. Zuletzt da die Oder immer mächtiger anschwoll, konnte man sogar die Beschiessung des Platzes nicht einmahl mehr fortsetzen, weil Laufgräben und Batterien unter Wasser standen, und nur mit Gefahr und Mühe, (wegen des feindlichen Feuers von den Wällen,) nachmahls ausgebessert werden konnten, als die Wasserhöhe wieder abnahm. Zu diesem allen trat ein neuer Umstand, welcher den Gang der Belagerung lähmte. Prinz Jerome, der um diese Zeit erfahren hatte, daß ein starkes russisches Corps gegen Schlesien im Anzug sey, wollte eiligst einen Heerhaufen von 10 bis 12,000 Mann bei Oels zusammen ziehen. Dahin mußten auch die Generale Lefebre und Mezanelli mit dem größten Theile ihrer Truppen aufbrechen. So wurde sowohl das Belagerungs-Corps vor Kosel, als der bey Oberglogau zur Beobachtung aufgestellte Heerhaufe ungemein geschwächt, und damit den Zurückbleibenden der beschwerlichste Dienst aufgebürdet. Zum Glück dauerte dieser Zustand nicht lange. Die Siege Napoleons in Preußen zerstreuten bald alle Sorge vor dem Erscheinen der Russen in Schlesien. Was nach Oels gezogen war, kehrte zu den frühern Bestimmungen zurück. Nur das erste und sechste Linien-Regiment giengen als Besatzung nach Breslau; das siebente besetzt Ohlau; das vierzehnte (mit Ausnahme von drei vor Kosel stehenden Compagnien) Schweidnitz; das fünfte leichte Bataillon Lamotte die Festung Brieg. Und wie Deroy die Veste Kosel, so belagerte Vandamme mit den Würtembergern Neisse. Quellen und Literatur. *Kriegsgeschichte von Bayern unter König Maximilian Joseph I. Von Ed. Frh. v. Völderndorff u. Waradein, Major im Königlich-Bayerischen General-Quartiermeisterstabe. München, 1826. Gedruckt bey Michael Lindauer, K. Hofbuchdrucker. Kategorie:Jahr 1806 Kategorie:Jahr 1807 Kategorie:Königreich Bayern (Armeen)